sonicandsegaallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Red
Original Red= |-| New Red= Gunstar Red is one of the titular protagonists of the Gunstar Heroes series. History Red is one of the Gunstar Heroes who is hired to fight the forced of Golden Silver with his/her partner Blue in the original SEGA Genesis game. He/She wields a special gun that can fire shots like lighting, fire and homing, which can be shot separately or fused. Personality A red-head with a temper, Red (ambiguous in Japanese) is an expert marksman, and relatively new to 3YE (the 3rd Eye) as an operative. He/She's very impulsive, but optimistic and a little naive in nature. He/She's definitely not afraid to show his emotions in Gunstar Super Heroes. Attire Classic Red Red's classic appearance in the original game released on SEGA Genesis, his gender being male. He has a white suit, brown hair/boots/gloves and red shoulder pads. New Red Red's appearance as she appears in Gunstar Super Heroes with his gender being changed into female. Gunstar Blue Red's partner as he appears in Gunstar Super Heroes with a blue suit/headband, blonde hair and white shoulder pads. Moveset *Neutral Combo: Red punches twice with both fists before finishing with a high kick. *Side Tilt: Red round-house kicks forward with his/her right leg. *Up Tilt: Red punches diagonally-upwards by using his/her left fist. *Down Tilt: Red does a quick, low kick which can be quickly spammed. *Dash Attack: Red suddenly slides forward on the ground, kicking opponents on his/her way. *Side Smash: Red fires a small, chargeable close-range spark from his/her gun forward which will paralyze the opponent when hit. *Up Smash: Similar to Side Smash, except that Red fires it upwards. *Down Smash: Red shoots two sparks around him/her from right to left before they explodes to damage opponents close to him/her. *Neutral Aerial: Red does a quick jump kick similar to Mario's. *Forward Aerial: Red tackles forwards with his/her elbow mid-air. *Back Aerial: Red performs a backwards drop-kick behind him/her with both of his feet. *Up Aerial: Red suddenly does a quick flip-kick upwards with his/her right leg. *Down Aerial: Red spreads his/her body as he/she dives towards the ground to slam opponents beneath him/her. *Grab: Red grabs the opponent with his/her right hand. *Pummel: Red strikes the opponent with his/her gun on his/her another hand. *Forward Throw: Red simply throws the opponent forwards. *Backward Throw: Red does a quick suplex to the opponent before throwing them backwards. *Upward Throw: Red tosses the opponent upwards and shoots them into the air. *Down Throw: Red slams the opponent onto the ground before shooting them repeatedly. Special Moves *Neutral Special - Free Shot: Red fires a random projectile from his/her gun, depending on the Down Special similar to Joe Musashi's (explained below). He/she can even move around while shooting. *Side Special - Gunstar Slam/Throw: Red suddenly reaches forward with his/her hands to grab the opponent. If he/she does so, he/she powerfully slams them on the ground in-front of him/her. Holding the button will make Red throw the opponent forward instead *Up Special - Helidroid: A helidroid (one of the original game's enemies) appears above Red as he/she grabs it and flies into the air like Snake's in Smash before it drops him/her back to the stage. Red can even shoot forward while flying on it. *Down Special - Shot Switch: Red can switch 4 different shots for his/her Neutral Special. **Force: Can fire repeatedly weak projectiles by spamming or holding the button. **Lightning: Fires a stream of electricity which does multiple hits. It can even pass through walls. **Chaser: Fires a quick laser that homes in opponents. Unfortunately, it's slow andweak. **Flame: Fires a flame in-front of him that is effective at close range. *All-Star Move - Big Bang Shot: Red shouts "Get ready for this!" as he/she charges his/her gun and suddenly fires a powerful, combined shot (with all 4 different shots) forwards which does extremely massive damage. A shot then does a giant explosion, launching opponents far away off of the stage. Quotes *"Your weapons would be useful to our organization, so I think we will team-up at some point." - against Mega Man Trivia *Red is seen as one of the unique characters in the game thanks to his/her use of Down Special, making him/her almost a projectile-based character alongside Mega Man. Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Female Category:Sega Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Male Category:Gunstar Heroes Characters